shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Turishian Communist Union
For other articles relating to the Turan see Turan (disambiguation) The Turishian Communist Union colloquially refereed to as the Turan Union is the government used by the Turan people. Government Style Technically classified as a Federal Communist Republic, it's people elect their leaders on a semi regular basis in a mixed member proportional representation voting system where the various political entities each receive representation based on how many people vote for that group. So instead of voting for people, the Turan citizens vote for groups that have public lists of representatives that will serve in the applicable station. High Council The Turan Union is lead by a group of five elected officials that make up what is known as the Turan High Council. The High Council makes decisions that effect the immediate future of the Union. They also serve as a check on High Senate's law making. High Senate Below the highest level is the High Congress. It is made up of 394 representatives, one for each planet in the union. They make overarching laws for the union, such as economic and logistical decisions. High Courts In most cases the High Courts handle pressing legal matters within the union. The High Courts ruled execution illegal in the empire around the turn of the 11th century AD, instead choosing to exile it's worst offenders from the union. The High Courts consist of 11 jurors and one presiding judge who stand for each case presented. Planetary Government The Governments of the various planets have various governing styles, but in general they take after the Unions overall governments. Planets enjoy a degree of autonomy, unless pressing matters require the intervention of the High Government. Economy Economics in the Turan Union are measured by the amount of both raw and processed goods that pass from planet to planet. As a communist government the Turan lack a currency to facilitate trade. Instead the Turan use a barter system where they trade goods based on the weight of the object in question and the amount of time that went into making the good. All Turan are guaranteed a living space, food, and medical care by the Union. The amount of living space and food are in direct proportion to the size of each house hold, so larger households receive bigger apartments or houses and larger food sums. In this case the a turan's natural lifespan helps to motivate them to do things. If the Turan wants more than what is required to survive they have to trade their time and skill in exchange for other objects that they want. Carbon is the backbone of the Turan economy. Most of their modern materials are based on atomically engineered carbon-nanotubes that surpass the strength of most other know materials. As such mining of carbon is the leading industry in the Turan Union. Carbon stars are highly sought after by the Union since they provide what is known as 'Risk Free Carbon'. It is called as such because its not carbon that was taken from a planet where doing so might damage the planets ecosystem. To facilitate this the Turan build massive mining stations in a high orbit. Culture See: History See: Turan History Military & organizations *Turan High Council *Turishian Star Navy **Turan Starship Class *Turan Counter Terrorism and Intelligence Agency *Turishian Special Tasks Group Turan space See: Appendices Background Category:Governments